fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic Riders Zero Gravity: Mysteries of the Cosmic Arks
Opening [Gigan Rocks. The Babylon Rogues are standing in front of a stone keyboard which has a chalice with an Ark of the Cosmos in it. Jet presses some keys while Wave and Storm are standing behind him. Wave and Storm are a bit scared. Jet thinks for a moment.] :Jet: That takes care of that trap. :Wave: [Nods] :Storm: [Hits his fists together] Yup! [Wave and Storm are waiting for Jet to take the Ark of the Cosmos. Jet takes it steadily out of the chalice.] :Jet: [Holds the Arks of the Cosmos up] I got it! :Wave: [Sees a shooting star in the sky] Look, a shooting star. [Closes her eyes and puts her hands together] :Storm: Hey, whatcha doing there, Wave? :Wave: Making a wish. They say if you make a wish before it disappears, it’ll come true. :Storm: Ahh ha ha, how old are you? Grow up! Right, boss? [Sees Jet is wishing too] Uh oh... :Jet: [Thinks to himself] ...All right, star, give me the power to beat him. [Three meteorites pass by one by one. Suddenly, the horizon glows red from a meteor impact and the ground shakes. Storm looks at the sky. He is scared and starts wishing when an earthquake occurs.] :Storm and Wave: Whoa! [The stone keyboard and chalice retracts into the ground.] :Jet: No, The trap! [Two huge boulders start falling down, when suddenly, the Ark of the Cosmos in Jet's hands starts glowing. The stones are suspended in the air and the Babylon Rogues start floating] What?! [Wave and Storm floats up behind him] Looks like my wish came true already. Haa ha ha ha! [The Babylon Rogues Gravity Dives away from the ruins.] Megalo Station [The next morning in Monopole, a car is driven in a tube.] :Radio: Robots made by the leading security company MeteoTech are no longer responding to commands, and and are running amok all over the world. The international security organization GUN has begun to investigate the event. MeteoTech has not issued a formal- [Tails is driving and Sonic is playing with an Ark of the Cosmos.] :Sonic: Is this the meteor that fell last night? :Tails: Yeah! The sound of the impact woke me from my sleep, and I found it outside. :Knuckles: Yaawn... :Tails: We'll be at Megalo Station shortly. [Megalo Station is shown from a distance. The heroes' car is going through a tunnel when a surveillance camera detects the Ark of the Cosmos in Sonic's hands. Security alarm goes off and Knuckles looks up.] :Knuckles: Hm? Hey! [The door behind them is closed and robots are chasing them. they go ahead but the door ahead closes soon and they have to turn back.] :Tails: What should we do, Sonic!? :Sonic: [Points to an elevator] That elevator! [They turn back again and get in which nearly shakes Knuckles off the vehicle. The elevator ascends.] :Knuckles: What's up with them? :Tails: Are they the ones from the news? :Sonic: Watch out! [They reach the 300th floor and the door is opened. Many robots outside charge at the trio but Tails rides though them.] :Sonic: Go! [The robots try to attack but the trio managed to shake them off and then they realize they're going to crash straight through a building.] :Sonic: Brace yourselves! [The wall of the station explodes and Sonic begins falling while Tails starts flying and Knuckles glides.] :Tails: Sonic! [A wave of blue energy is emitted from Sonic's position. Knuckles and Tails, while flying, turn to look at Sonic who is floating with the debris of the wall.] :Sonic: What's going on? Is this the stone's power? Heheh! YAHOOOOOOOOOO! [Free-falls towards the station] Nightside Rush [Babylon Rogues' ship. Wave is working on the computers while Jet looks at his Ark of the Cosmos.] :Wave: I’ve figured it out, Jet. [She looks to Jet. He is sitting on his chair listening to Wave and playing with an Ark of the Cosmos. ] :Jet: Yeah? Whatcha got? :Wave: As I’d suspected, the Ark of the Cosmos is an engine unit for the Babylon Garden, invented by our ancestors. :Jet: An engine part...? :Wave: Not just any part. I’ll need to analyze it further, but I think this stone’s magnetic field is able to transmute a planet's mass energy, and create a singularity to... [Jet gets bored and angry.] :Jet: Yaaawn, can the boring speech! What can this thing do for me? :Wave: To put it simply, the stone can temporarily charge up gravity, then covert it to power Babylon Garden's warp drive. :Jet: Sounds promising... So, that power was gravity ,huh? :Wave: One more thing. The Babylonian scrolls say there are five Arks of the Cosmos.[Wave's computer shows the Arks of the Cosmos] One serves as the master unit, while the other four attract each other and serve under it. :Jet: Okay... So if they attract each other, you should be able to make some kind of Ark-finding radar. Get on it. :Wave: Understood. [Storm rushes into Jet's office.] :Storm: B-Boss! :Jet: Keep it down! And what do you want? [Storm shows them a holographic piece of news. A robot is going to a place.] :Storm: T-take a look at this! [The robot takes an Ark of the Cosmos from an exhibit, which is shortly after shown.] :News Reporter: Once again, that was the scene from Megalo City Museum this morning, when a MeteoTech security robot stole a meteorite on display. The robot is at large, and is suspected to still be in the city area! :Jet: That’s an Ark of the Cosmos! Storm, set a course for Megalo Station at full throttle! :Storm: Roger that, boss! :Jet: Heh, these things really do attract one another... Botanical Kingdom/Snowy Kingdom Part one [Botanical Cave. Jet is chasing three SCR-GPs which start flying.] :Jet: Heh, too slow! [Dives into the sky, towards the robots, and knocks one of them into a giant greenhouse] Rrgh, lost it! [The robot is on the greenhouse’s ground. An Ark of the Cosmos falls from its hand as it shuts down. Jet dives towards the greenhouse. Jet is then shown diving into the greenhouse from afar while Storm and Wave are entering the greenhouse through the main entrance.] :Wave: Jet! Part two [Robots are flying over the giant greenhouse, searching for Team Sonic. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are hiding within the giant plants inside the greenhouse and are looking at robots.] :Sonic: They don’t give a guy a break, huh? :Knuckles: We can’t just stand around here! :Sonic: Right! [Sonic is grabbed by Amy.] Whoa! :Amy: Guess who! :Sonic: Amy!? What are you doing here!? [Jet is looking for the SCR-GP and the Ark of the Cosmos. Suddenly, he hears Amy.] :Amy: Faded lovers are always drawn together, silly. [Jet looks around in surprise. He sees Team Sonic and Amy, and he ducks.] :Sonic: Amy… :Amy: OK, you got me. I was running away from those robots. I was so scared. [Jumps to sonic] :Sonic: H-hey… [Amy drops an Ark of the cosmos on the ground. Jet is confused.] :Tails : What’s that?! :Amy: The cause of all my troubles! I picked it up, and those stupid robots came after me! [Jet listens to them angrily.] :Tails: So that’s it! Those things must be after this stone! :Sonic: I guess that settles it, then. The key to solving this mystery is MeteoTech! [Jet is furious until Wave touches his shoulder. Jet looks to see Wave and Storm.] :Jet: You two! :Wave: I heard them, too. Let’s circle on ahead of them and gather information. :Jet: [Stands up] Tch, just wait Sonic the Hedgehog. You won’t be calling yourself the world’s fastest for long! :Knuckles: Hey, Sonic! We've got company! [SCR-GP robots are rushing towards them.] :Sonic: OK... Here we go! [The group ride on their Extreme Gears towards the camera.] MeteoTech Premises [MeteoTech Premises. Robots are everywhere on the assembly line. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy are hiding behind a big door.] :Sonic: Looks like we’ll need to watch our step. [Amy tries to take a closer look as a surveillance camera detects the Babylon Rogues behind them.] :Knuckles: [Pulls Amy back] Dang! [SCR-GP robots start to rush towards Sonic and his friends but they pass them.] :Sonic: Look out! [Turns and looks behind him as the robots pass him] What? [The robots stop in front of the Babylon Rogues.] That's...! [Jet performs Gravity Control and destroys the SCR-GP robots with his fellow members. Then they landed in front of Sonic and his friends.] :Jet: It’s been a while, Sonic the Hedgehog. :Sonic: Jet! [Storm and Wave fall behind Jet.] :Wave: Long time no see, shorty. :Tails: Wave! :Storm: We’re here to settle the score from last time! :Knuckles: Any time, Babylon Rogues. :Jet: Cut it out, Storm! Alright, girly, hand over the Ark of the Cosmos! :Amy: What are you talking about? :Jet: Don’t play dumb! Not after swiping the Ark of the Cosmos right out of our hands! :Sonic: Hey, hold up a minute. Girls hate guys who rush them, Jet. :Jet: Rush? Heh, I’m the fastest thing living in the universe! And today, I’m going to prove it! [A security alarm goes off and several robots begin coming towards them.] :Tails: Sonic, we can’t stay here! :Sonic: Looks like we’ll have to do the reunion later. See ya, Jet! :Jet: H-hey! Wait! [Sonic, Jet, and the others ran down the path ahead. Amy tries to join them, but Storm blocks her way.] :Storm: Oops, can’t let you past until you hand over that stone, little lady. :Amy: Hey, out of the way, buddy! I’ll lose sight of Sonic! [Amy pulls out her hammer and hits Storm. Amy starts running away and Storm staggers behind her.] :Storm: W-waaait! Aquatic Capital Part one [MeteorTech Premises. Sonic and Jet are riding on their Extreme Gears down a path.] :Jet: You can use that power, too!? :Sonic: Pretty handy, really. [Sonic repels some robot with a burst of gravity. The scene changes to Eggman working with his computer in a room.] :Mother computer: Engage EM algorithm, maximum value. Access mother computer. Mother computer access denied. :Dr. Eggman: Why!? [Sound of crashing is heard] Hmm? [Stands up] What's this racket, and now of all times! [Eggman goes to door. The door is opened. He points somewhere while he is confused, when Sonic and Jet come through and hit Eggman with their Extreme Gear, sending him backwards into his computer's key board.] :Knuckles: What went flying just now? :Dr. Eggman: [Gets up and sits on his chair] Do I look like a ball to you?! :Sonic: Eggman?! What are you doing here?! :Dr. Eggman: What do you mean? I own this company! Ahh ha ha ha ha! :Sonic: What!? So you're the ringleader behind this one too, Eggman? :Dr. Eggman: Ringleader? What the devil are you babbling about? :Sonic: Come on, cut the act. I'm talking about the global robot rampage! :Dr. Eggman: You must be joking. That's been quite a headache for me as well. :Knuckles: Like we'll believe anything you say! :Dr. Eggman: Calm down. We go way back, don't we? I'll let you in on something. Not even I know why are they've gone amok, but they appear to be following a leader. :Sonic: [Has a brief flashback of SCR-HD] A leader?! ...Well, I guess for now we'll buy that Eggman isn't involved. :Tails: So maybe that has nothing to do with the robots that attacked us... [Sonic holds out his Ark of the Cosmos.] :Dr. Eggman: Wh-Where did you get that?! :Sonic: So you were holding out on us, Eggman! :Knuckles: [Threatens Eggman by cracking his knuckles.] Spill everything you know. Now! :Dr. Eggman: [Starts working with his computer] Very well. I'll tell you... [A picture of the mother computer room starts coming into the view] All robot activities within my facility is normally controlled by the mother computer. As the core of MeteoTech network, it was supposed to be the perfect computer. But as of a few days ago, I've been unable to control it remotely. [The power unit within the mother computer is shown] The power unit within the mother computer is a stone identical to the one you're holding. According to my analysis... That stone can covert huge amounts of mass energy into other forms of energy, and exudes a unique magnetic field... :Knuckles: Huh?? :Dr. Eggman: Shut up and listen! [Several SCR-GP robots led by SCR-HD are shown] In any case, it appears that somehow the robots' leader also contains a stone with similar powers to the one in the mother computer. :Sonic: What!? :Dr. Eggman: [A map of the world is shown. Signals are sent from Crimson Tower] If my deductions are correct, the robots' leader is using the world's robots in an attempt to collect these strange stones from around the globe. :Sonic: But why do they need the stones? :Dr. Eggman: That even I don't know. :Jet: ...They're drawn to one another. :Dr. Eggman: What? :Jet: These aren't just some rocks. They're spoken of in Babylon clan legend as... Ah! That's right! Girl, give me back the Ark of the Cosmos! :Tails: Amy's gone! :Wave: Storm's not here either! :Dr. Eggman: Sounds like we've got a fix on the robot leader's location. [Starts working with his computer again] Satellite monitor on! [Three points - one red, another grey, and the last magenta - are marked on the computer screen. The first shows a picture of SCR-HD, the second shows Storm, and the last shows Amy.] :Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles: Amy!! Part two [Aquatic Capital. Amy is running from Storm.] :Storm: [Exhausted] Wheeze... Hold up! :Amy: [Exhausted] Ugh, do you ever give up?! [Stops up] Fine, if you want it that bad, I’ll give it to you! [Amy throws the Ark of the Cosmos into Storm's face. He falls on the ground unconscious.] :Amy: [Looks around] Where the heck am I? [Storm wakes up and finds Amy looking angrily at him.] :Amy: Thanks to you, I got separated from Sonic, you big jerk! :Storm: Uh... Um... :Amy: [Pulls Storm back on his feet] So you’re going to find the way out. Am I clear? :Storm: C-crystal clear, ma’am, sir! [Storm goes ahead and Amy follows him down a path. The scene shifts to Amy and Storm further down the road, where noise of a robot is heard.] :Amy: What’s that noise? [SCR-HD comes towards them. It stops in front of Amy and Storm as it scans them. When it discovers Storm's Ark of the Cosmos, it suddenly explodes and falls to the ground. Amy and Storm walks up to SCR-HD. Storm sees an Ark of the Cosmos in robot's back.] :Storm: It’s the same! This is just like the stone we found at the Gigan Rocks! [Takes the Ark of the Cosmos out] :Amy: The Giga-what? :Storm: And now this makes two of them! I gotta get back and tell Jet! [Runs away] :Amy: H-Hey! Wait! [Storm ignores Amy and continues running. Amy is angry at him.] Gigan Rocks Part One [Aquatic Capital. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are riding down the road to Amy. Suddenly Sonic sees something and stops.] :Sonic: Amy! [Amy is standing in front of the broken SCR-HD and then she turns to Sonic.] :Amy: It took you long enough! [Amy starts beating Sonic. Tails goes to the robot.] :Tails: What happened here? :Amy: Don’t ask me! First it comes flying at me full tilt, then it just blows up. :Sonic: 'It blew up?! [''Goes to SCR-HD] :'''Tails: Wait, does that mean...?! :Sonic: What is it, Tails? :Tails: Sorry... I need to think it through a little more first. :Knuckles: [Walks closer to Amy] Hey, where’s that meathead, Storm? :Amy: He grabbed something out of this robot and high-tailed it out of here. [A broken part on the robot's back is shown. The group waits for a moment.] :Knuckles: So does this mean the rampaging robots will all cool it? :Tails: I don’t think it’s that simple. If Eggman started all this by putting that stone in his mother computer, I don’t think it’ll stop until we remove it. :Knuckles: So where is that? [The group starts thinking. Suddenly, Amy gasps.] :Amy: Wait, I remember Storm saying something weird about the thing he took from that robot matching something they found someplace else. Well.. Ohh, where was it he said? Gi... Giga... Something like that. Wait, Gigan... :Knuckles: The Gigan Rocks. :Amy: Right! What you said! :Sonic: You know it, Knuckles? :Knuckles: It’s a pretty famous ruin among us treasure hunters. A legend about shooting stars tells of some star shard sealed there that can grant your wishes. :Tails: Shooting stars! Sonic let’s head to the Gigan Rocks right away! We might find a clue about these stones! :Knuckles: Leave the directions to me! But they say the star shard is in a sacred chalice deep in the ruins, and getting there ain’t easy. Nobody’s made it back alive yet. We’ll be risking our necks. :Sonic: Yeah! Don’t worry! That’s nothing new. [The group rides away. The broken SCR-HD starts coming back online.] Part Two [Babylon Rogues’ ship. Inside the ship, Wave is working at her computer while Jet is sitting at his desk and waiting. Suddenly, he gets angry and hits the table.] :Jet: He’s late! What’s taking Storm so long, anyway?! [Storm bursts into Jet's office.] :Storm: Sorry, Boss! :Jet: You’re late! :Storm: But I brought back something good! [Puts his two Arks of the Cosmos on Jet's desk] :Jet: [Takes the two Arks of the Cosmos] Not bad, Storm, not bad. :Storm: Heh heh... :Wave: Jet. :Jet: What is it? :Wave: I found a passage in that ancient text that has me wondering... I’ll try to paraphrase it simply enough for you to follow. :Jet: Mm? [Sits down] Let’s hear it! :Wave: ...We’ve reached our decision. We must sever the engine unit from this vessel. [Computer shows Astral Babylon sinking into darkness] For if we delay, the contraction of the engine's core will lead the lightless black to consume everything... [Eggman is behind the door to Jet’s office, looking into the office. He sees the Arks of the Cosmos and smiles.] :Jet: Lightless black?! What the heck does that mean? :Wave: Who can say? What are your thoughts? :Jet: How should I know?! Anyway, we can leave thinking for later! [Starts touching his desk to find the Arks of the Cosmos] For now, we need to collect these Arks of the... ...huh? [Turns to his table and realizes that the Arks of the Comos are gone] [The Babylon Rogues look around in shock when Wave and Storm notice the Egg Mobile pass by their window.] :Jet: [Turns slowly towards the window] Ah... uh... ah... [Eggman is flying away from the Babylon Rogues' ship in his Egg Mobile.] :Dr. Eggman: Ahh ha ha ha ha! :Jet: [Looks outside the window] Why that dirty...! Sneak onto my ship, will he?! Full speed ahead! Follow him! [The Babylon Rouges' ship follows the Egg Mobile.] Crimson Tower Part One [Gigan Rocks. Sonic and his friends arrive in some ruins with an altar and stop.] :Sonic: Was there an earthquake in here? [The camera zooms out, revealing that the ruins were further ruined. Knuckles runs to the chalice at the altar.] :Knuckles: It’s gone!! :Sonic: What’s wrong, Knuckles? :Knuckles: [Looks around the altar] The legends say the star shard is supposed to be in this chalice... Did it roll off somewhere in the quake? [Tails is looking at the painting behind the altar. He comes closer.] :Sonic: Hey, Tails, what’s up with this painting? :Tails: The divine wings... :Amy: Divine wings? [Walks closer to Tails] :Tails: Yes, the legendary bird that the gods rode through the heavens. Knuckles, see if you can read the inscription. :Knuckles: [Nods] ...The divine wings, straddler of stars, lose their plumes to the dark and fall to the ground. The plumes become as stars, returning to this land. We, the children of Babylon... :Sonic: Babylon?! :Knuckles: What connection do they have with these stones? :Tails: We still don’t know that. But could the stones those robots are after be the plumes written about here? The divine wings, straddler of stars... Could they be power units, used to operate some starship? :Sonic: So this divine wing thing is... :Tails: Right... Babylon Garden... [Eggman’s Egg Mobile flies across the sky above. Following it are the Babylon Rogues in their airship.] :Sonic: Jet! Eggman!! :Tails: Knuckles, what does the rest of inscription say? :Knuckles: Huh? Oh, right. ...We, the children of Babylon, seal one star here, and another within the great scar, formed in heaven’s fall, until the time of the divine wings' rising. :Sonic: The great scar? :Knuckles: There's more... The great scar, lying in the east among earth stained red by the dawn’s light... :Tails: Eggman and Jet were headed east! The great scar must be the crater formed when the meteorites struck ground. That must be where Eggman found the plume! :Sonic: Which means the mother computer... :Tails: ...Is probably waiting there, too. :Sonic: All right, time to go catch up! Part Two [Crimson Tower. Sonic and his friends are riding in a desert toward the crater.] :Sonic: Hm? [The Babylon Rouges are seen standing at the base of the Crimson Tower.] :Jet: Heh, it took you long enough. :Sonic: Where's Eggman? :[Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy hop off of their Extreme Gears. Jet points at the Crimson Tower behind him.] :Wave: They call it the Crimson Tower. It’s the MeteoTech's signal tower. Commands sent out here relay through facilities across the world to control the robots. In other words, you're looking at MeteoTech's brain! :Storm: That fink Eggman nabbed the Arks of the Cosmos we'd got and ran in there... :Sonic: What's he after this time? :Tails: He's probably planning to use the stones' power to issue an order to all the worlds' robots from this tower. Sooner or later, he was planning to set the robots rampaging. :Amy: That was probably his reason for forming the MeteoTech in the first place. :Sonic: The Eggman Land project again, huh? He never gives up, does he? [Gets on his Extreme Gear] Well... Looks like we gotta storm the place. [Sonic starts riding toward the Crimson Tower but suddenly Jet gets in his way.] :Jet: Hold it. :Sonic: Huh? :Jet: You think I was sitting around here twiddling my thumbs? Sonic the Hedgehog? :Sonic: I follow you. Sorry to keep you waiting. :Jet: [Points at the Crimson Tower] First one to nab Eggman gets all of the Arks of the Cosmos! [Wave and Storm are surprised] And the title of fastest creature in the universe! :Sonic: Heh, sounds like fun to me! :Jet: Let’s get started! [Everyone rides on the main path leading towards the tower.] Interlude Part One [Crimson Tower. Eggman is in the mother computer’s room. A container for the Arks of the Cosmos comes out of the ceiling. Eggman starts putting Arks in it, when the door to the room opens and Sonic and Jet come in, followed by Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Storm and Wave. The wind of Sonic and Jet’s Extreme Gears sends Eggman backwards and the drops the Arks of the Cosmos he was holding, which Sonic and Jet grab. Eggman falls on the computer and gets an electric shock. The master unit for the Arks of the Cosmos is rejected which Wave grabs.] :Wave: So this is the master unit. :Mother computer: System error detected. All commands canceled. :Eggman: My Eggman land plans are in ruins, after all these years! :Sonic: Deal with it, Eggman! You’re through! :Amy: Thanks to you, those stupid robots chased after me, you big jerk! [The ground starts shaking. Knuckles walks up to Eggman and threatens him.] :Knuckles: A trap?! What have you done, Eggman?! :Tails: Look! :Sonic: Babylon Garden... [The Babylon Garden is seen outside the Crimson Tower.] :Wave: The resonance from all 5 power units must have called it down. [Sonic and Jet look at their Arks of the Cosmos.] :Jet: Then the legends were right... :Sonic: Here... [Throws his Arks of the Cosmos to Jet] :Jet: H-Hey! We haven't settled anything yet! Turning tail and running away, Sonic the Hedgehog? [Team Sonic keeps going. Sonic waves Jet off. Jet is upset.] :Wave: Jet, we have other things to take care of. Let’s hurry to Babylon Garden. [Jet gives the Arks of the Cosmos to Wave. Wave puts them in a suitcase. The Babylon Rouges looks at Team Sonic.] :Sonic: I suppose we should head home, too. :Tails: Hey, Sonic. Why do you think the ancient Babylonians sealed away that power unit in the Gigan Rocks? :Sonic: Beats me. :Amy: [Looks at Tails] What’s the matter, Tails? :Tails: Something’s not right... [The painting of Babylon Garden in Gigan Rocks is shown] The lightless black that assaulted the divine wings... [The painting is shown vanishing into a black spiral. A picture of SCR-HD exploding, with its Ark of the Cosmos in its center, is shown] And how that robot chasing Amy just exploded... Oh! We can’t let those meteorites get near Babylon Garden! [ Everybody looks at Tails. An earthquake occurs. SCR-HD breaks through a window and starts looking for the Arks of the Cosmos. SCR-HD finds them in Wave's suitcase and knocks Wave away to take it. SCR-HD takes off and flies towards Babylon Garden. Sonic looks out the broken window.] :Sonic: How is that thing still flying?! ...Eggman! :Eggman: I don’t know! :Sonic: [Confused] Whaaat!? :Eggman: All I can say is that something nearby is generating a massive electromagnetic pulse. That may have forcibly engaged the program in the robot’s buffer! [Tails, Jet, Knuckles, Amy and Storm are standing behind Wave. Tails and Jet help sit up.] :Tails: Sonic, the Babylonians weren’t able to control the power of those meteorites! [Everybody is confused. Sonic turns to Tails and the others.] :Sonic: What do you mean? :Tails: I figured out how they can change gravitational polarity! It’s a black hole!! [Babylon Garden is shown with light emerging from it] The meteorites amplify gravity to form black holes--that’s the lightless black that attacked the divine wings! [Every part of the Crimson Tower is shaking.] :Eggman: The power units are resonating together, forming a giant black hole! [Everybody are surprised. Jet runs to Sonic and both of them look outside.] Part Two [Blue rays of light come out of the Babylon Garden and envelopes the island in a blue light sphere while its stone structure falls apart. Suddenly, Babylon Garden's light explodes and creates a colossal shockwave that sweeps over the landscape. The Crimson Tower's windows are broken and a lot of dust comes in. As Team Sonic braces themselves The shards of the windows start floating.] :Sonic: Wh-what the…? [Babylon Garden, now Astral Babylon, is sucking everything as a black hole. The Babylon Rouges are surprised. Crimson Tower is gradually pulled apart. Team Sonic and Amy are pulled towards the black hole, but they grab a hold of the surroundings. A lot of tornadoes are formed outside. which one of hitting a part of the Crimson Tower. The Babylon Rouges also grab a hold of something.] :Tails: At this rate, the whole planet will be sucked into the black hole! [Tails loses his grip and is pulled toward the black hole, but Sonic catches him.] :Sonic: Hah! :Tails: Thanks, Sonic! :Eggman: The world is doomed! [Presses a button and his chair retracts into the floor with him on it] :Jet: Wave! How can we stop this storm? :Wave: The core unit in the engine room powers the Babylon Garden. If we can disconnect it, that should do the trick. [Jet turns to Team Sonic and Amy who are on their Extreme Gears.] :Sonic: I’ll go on ahead! :Amy: YAHOO! :Tails: YEAH! [Team Sonic and Amy flies out of the window and toward the Babylon Garden. The Babylon Rouges follow them on their Extreme Gear.] Ending [Astral Babylon is shown in orbit around the earth as the sun rises. The Babylon Rouges are standing on a rock, looking at Astral Babylon in the sky.] :Wave: [Turns to Jet] So, are you okay with all this? :Jet: Well, much as I’ll miss the vastness of the space, this world still has its charm... Besides... [The Babylon Rogues are shown from afar. After few moments, they all get on their Extreme Gear and fly away. Back in Monopole, Team Sonic and Amy's car is heading down a tube, with Tails at the wheel, Sonic next to Tails, and Knuckles and Amy on the back seats.] :Amy: Hmm... I wonder what those meteors really were... :Tails: They had some programming that made them try to gather up the other units. :Amy: Yeah? :Tails: It activated when Eggman found the first piece and put it in the mother computer. All the robots went berserk because they were all connected to the network. At least, I think that’s what happened. :Sonic: But who made that program? :Tails: I have no idea. Maybe those ancient Babylonians... Or maybe someone even more ancient... Maybe it was a warning, for people to stay away from power beyond control. :Knuckles: But the people of Babylon... :Amy: I can’t believe they were the descendants of aliens... [The scene shifts to a circular explosion in space. Astral Babylon emerges from the hole and heads towards earth.] :Tails: They crash landed on this planet in ancient past... [The Arks of the Cosmos are rejected from Astral Babylon] They disconnected the unit... :Amy: And left it in orbit, hoping that some day, it would fall back down to the surface. [Astral Babylon is shown in the night sky. A shooting star passes] Every time they saw a shooting star... [The scene shifts to the present. Sonic points to sky.] :Sonic: I bet they’d wished they could get back to their home planet. [Something is chasing Team Sonic and Amy's car.] :Amy: Maybe that’s why people started wishing on shooting stars. [The pursuer is getting closer to Team Sonic and Amy's car.] :Jet: Sonic! :Sonic: Hm? [Sonic looks behind and sees Jet is chasing them. Jet comes near the car and looks at Sonic as he passing. Sonic smiles and gets on his Extreme Gear and starts racing Jet through the road tube and among the cars. After a few seconds, Jet passes by a section in the tube in slow-motion, with Sonic right behind him, also in slow-motion.] Category:Video Games